About SKY
by ZiaPark
Summary: "Jangan jatuh cinta, karena saat itu terjadi akulah yang terluka." SKY AREAH! BOYSLOVE 17M


**ABOUT SKY 1**

 _HUNCHANKAI_

 _BOYSLOVE_

 _ANGST, SAD_

_

Hay, Aku semakin mencintaimu. Kau sangat sempurna. Teruslah menari, hatiku selalu bergetar karenamu-L

Kai meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan hal itu dari orang yang berinisial L. Siapa dia yang berani mengganggu ketenangan si pemuda pemilik kulit eksotik itu.

"Surat kaleng lagi?" Kyungsok menimpali.

"Iya, aku heran bagaimana ini selalu ada." Ia berdecak malas lalu mengambil air dikulkas.

"Aku yakin dia sangat terobsesi denganmu. Menurutmu dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Giliran Chen yang menyahut dari meja makan.

"Jika dia perempuan tak masalah. Jika dia laki-laki bukankah itu menji-"

"Uhuk!" Adalah Sehun yang terbatuk di ujung sana.

"Astaga, Hun. Makanmu harus hati-hati." Suho membantu Sehun membersihkan bekas makanannya.

"Maaf, Hyung. Hunie tidak fokus tadi." Pemuda termuda itu merunduk.

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati yah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

TAK!

Bunyi sumpit yang dihempas kasar itu menarik semua perhatian. "Aku selesai," sang pelaku berucap dingin. Ia segera meninggalkan meja makan setelahnya.

"Chan-Chan Hyung pasti marah denganku. Aku jorok." Air muka pemuda Oh itu seketika berubah. Ia teramat menyesali apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Tidak, Hun. Chanyeol memang sudah selesai makan." Baekhyun mendekati Sehun. "Kau jangan bersedih yah," satu lemparan senyum pemuda Byun itu berikan agar maknae tersayangnya kembali ceria.

"Sudahlah Hun. Dia memang begitu, akhir-akhir ini dia semakin aneh. Sulit kutemui Chan Hyung yang dulu."

Sehun tidak mengerti. Tetapi seperti jerami yang tersulut api. Pemuda Oh itu lantas berdiri. "Dia tidak aneh!"

"Astaga Sehun. Kau masih membelanya setelah dia melakukan itu padamu?!" Kai ikut terpancing emosi.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kai!"

"Apa yang tidak ku tahu? Hey, Hun. Aku cuma mengatakan fakta tentang dia."

"Itu bukn faktanya Bangsat!"

Tidak. Sehun tak pernah berucap demikian. Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini. Pemuda Oh itu tidak pernah berani menjadi penantang. Namun Sehun yang sekarang membuat semua yang ada di meja makan itu mulai menatap waspada.

"Kau!" Kai menggeram marah. Mendekat dan mencengktam kerah baju Sehun. "Apa maksudmu, HUH?!"

Para Hyung berdatangan untuk memisahkan kedua maknae mereka. Tidak pernah terjadi khasus keduanya bertengkar. Selama ini mereka aman-aman saja. Malah terkesan manis dan lucu saat berinteraksi.

"Dia tidak mengerti, Hyung!" Teriak Sehun frustasi setelah dipisahkan para Hyungnya.

"Sehun sudah," Xiumin berucap lembut. Mengusap bahu sang termuda agar ia lebih tenang.

"Hyung, aku tak apa dengan gosip yang tersebar tentang diriku, tap-"

"Oh, kau tersinggung karena aku membahas masalah pasangan sesama jenis? Demn it, ternyata kau benar salah satunya. Menjijikan!" Kai melepas tahanan DO dan Chen. Lalu pergi berlalu.

Duagh!

"Kau benar-benar mencari gara-gara denganku, Kim!" Sehun sudah berada di atas Kai untuk kembali menghantamkan kepalannya pada pemuda Kim itu.

Kai segera menangkisnya diikuti para hyung yang kembali memisahkan keduanya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" Suho berteriak marah melihat kedua bungsu EXO itu berkelahi hanya karena masalah tidak jelas. "Kyungsoo, Chen. Bawa Kai ke kamarnya!" Perintah Suho.

Kai merontak ingin membalas Sehun mengingat sudut bibirnya sudah merah. Anyir dan sakit jelas ia rasakan. Namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun bisa semarah itu apa dia benar keterlaluan? Tapi Kai mengatakan itu karena ia terpancing emosi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hun?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi telah melarikan Sehun ke ruang tamu mulai menggali sebab si bungsu semarah itu.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Hyung. Semuanya rumit, Chan Hyung bukan orang-"

"Berhenti membahas Chanyeol. Masalahnya ada di dirimu, kau kenapa? Kau yang lebih aneh dari pada Kai dan Chanyeol!"

"Hyung!" Sehun ragu untuk membentak. Dia menyayangi seluruh Hyungnya. Termasuk Baekhyun yang selalu mengerti keadaannya, walau tak semua hal sehun beri tahu kepada pemuda Byun itu. "Hyung, aku tak ingin jatuh cinta. Mereka membuatku gila!" Sehun frustasi.

"Sehun, dengar!" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku cukup sadar kau mulai berubah. Sehun, yang sekarang sudah dewasa. Bukan remaja yang hanya lari dari kenyataan. Jadi Hyung mohon, Hun. Jangan bermain teka-teki jika kau ingin ceritakanlah. Jika kau belum siap, maka jangan membuat kami selalu bertanya tentang keadaanmu. Kau bungsu kesayangan kami, kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Bening-bening itu jatuh berderai mengalir pedih dukedua pipinya. Selanjutnya ia jatuhkan dirinya dalam dekapan Hyungnya. Kali ini saja ia tak ingin menangis sendirian di tengah malam lagi.

Di sana dia mendengar. Dia menyadari situasi yang tidaklah dalam kondisi baik. Semua berawal darinya, dari perasaan menjijikannya pada sang visual EXO.

Namun ada yang bisa menebak cinta itu akan hadir di mana?

Hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah dibenci karena menyukai sesama jenis. Yeah, jadi biarlah ia mengagumi secara diam-diam. Mengirimkan berjuta hadiah-hadiah mewah juga menyuratkan ribuan kata manis. Cukup ia dan Tuhan yang tahu tentang obsesinya. Tidak mereka apa lagi dia.

"Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti mengapa rasa ini harus tumbuh. Aku menjijikan." Ia berucap lirih di tengah temaram lampu kamar.

Adalah ia yang merasa bersalah karena telah mencinta. Adalah ia yang telah merasa kecewa karena terluka. Adalah ia yang tak merasa karena disibukan oleh dunia.

Ketiganya terikat benang menjijikan. Namun, hati harus ditetapkan untuk memilih. Sebuah pilihan yang sulit karena setiap yang jatuh cinta, maka ada yang akan terluka.

TBC or END?

 **Ini pertama zee bikin ff di ffn. mohon dukungannya**


End file.
